


Puppy Fever

by osakaprincess



Series: No Sana No Life One Shots and Drabbles [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Fluff, cringey nicknames, mentions of Momo Jungyeon Mina and Chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sana has puppy fever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Fever

“We should get a puppy!” Sana's eyes brightened at her idea, her eyes following the small pup a random stranger was walking.

 

“We should not.” Jihyo clutched Sana's hand and shook her head.

 

Sana was enough puppy for Jihyo to handle. Her over exuberant girlfriend was always bouncing up and down their apartment and neither of them were clean people so adding an animal to the mix would not be a good idea. Besides, Jihyo was more of a cat person.

 

Sana pouted until Jihyo bought her ice cream and she was quickly back in happy spirits, cuddling her “jiholy puff” as she liked to cheesily call her. Jihyo would never admit how much she actually liked the nickname, especially not around Momo and Jungyeon who were fast to tease her when the name came up.

 

The puppy subject had all but disappeared until they went to visit Mina and Chaeyoung, who happened to have a small ugly little pug. Sana spent the majority of the night cuddling the dog and making puppy eye's at Jihyo, which she ignored successfully throughout the night.

 

It was when she walked in on Sana sniffling on the couch watching Marley & Me that she finally began to give in. But instead of telling her girlfriend, she chose instead to surprise her.

 

Fate happened to be on her side and she managed to walk past a free puppy box on her way home from work soon after. The small pup barked excitedly at her and she knew that she had no choice but to take it home.

 

Sana wouldn't be home until seven, so she spent the rest of the afternoon purchasing all the materials needed to raise a puppy. She decided to hide the small little shiba, which she had learned from the pet store worker, in the bathroom, setting up the bed and a bowl of food and water for him.

 

She then waited for her girlfriend to get home so she could surprise her with him.

 

“Honey I'm home!” Sana sang as she walked in, leaning over the couch to peck Jihyo on the lips and making her way to their room.

 

“Have a good day?” Jihyo asked casually.

 

“It was great!” She yelled back from inside their room.

 

Jihyo smiled at the answer, no matter what kind of day Sana had, she always claimed it was a great one.

 

“That's good.” Jihyo responded.

 

“I'm going to take a quick shower, do you want me to cook tonight?” She walked back in with her robe and her loose from the bun it's usually stuck in all day.

 

“We can order in today.” Jihyo offered.

 

Sana nodded and blew her a kiss before heading to the bathroom.

 

“I'm thinking pi-” Sana cut off as she opened the bathroom door and Jihyo heard her shriek.

 

“OH MY GOD PARK JIHYO!” Sana rushed back into the living room, carefully clutching the puppy in her hands and jumping in excitement. “Is this for real?”

 

Jihyo nodded her head amused.

 

“I love you oh my god.” Sana rushed forward into Jihyo's lap, puppy still clutched to her chest. Jihyo was left breathless from the kiss Sana attacked her with and her heart soared at the way Sana's eye's shined as she stared at her. “Thank you so much.”

 

“What should we name him?” Sana asked, laying on the floor watching the puppy eat an hour later after her shower.

 

Jihyo shrugged, “Whatever you name him is fine with me.”

 

“I'm going to name him Pikachu!”


End file.
